


Iruka Umino's TedTalk: Why Kakashi is a giant dork

by aurorakitty5



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cause neither of them are straight, Even the dead Hokages, Everyone came to see it, GET IT, He won't get a straight answer, I am so out of it, Iruka just wants to know what's going on, Iruka's TedTalk, Kakashi thinks he's cool, M/M, Please Love me, Somehow idk anymore, Them the gays, WORDS AREN'T EVEN WORDS ANYMORE, he's really not, nah, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Iruka has always admired Kakashi from a safe distance, noting his cool and, as Gai would say, 'hip exterior', but once he begins to get to know Kakashi he is proven wrong. Very wrong.





	1. Dog-man acquires a date with local school teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Aurora, and i've never been in a relationship before, so i'm hoping that as I write, i'll get something correct. Im also sick. Also, this story will have short chapters, bc I can't commit to anything haha classic comedy.

* * *

 

When thinking about Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino liked to think he knew at least the bare minimum about the man. Sure, he wasn't that close to him, and the only connection they shared between them was Naruto, and the occasional bouts of fighting that was custom in the mission room. But, Iruka prided himself on knowing at least a little bit of information on everyone in Konoha, and Kakashi was no exception. From the little Iruka knew, Kakashi Hatake was someone who could easily kill a man while simultaneously petting a puppy. He also knew that the only thing Kakashi does in Konoha on break is read porn and attempt to teach Naruto and his team.

What was apparent to Iruka though, was that Kakashi was only proficient in one of those actions, and while Iruka liked to think it was the latter, it was actually the former. From the Missions Desk, Iruka only knew that if there was a contest between who had better hand writing that was between Kakashi and a baby writing with its non-dominant hand, the baby would win by a long shot. Kakashi reinvented the term 'lazy' and until Iruka was shown otherwise, he was sticking to his assumptions of the man.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi was a simple man; when he saw something he liked, he went for it, disregarding most consequences. His recent liking to his students' Academy teacher, one Iruka Umino, was no different. Iruka was someone who everyone and their grandmother was thankful to know. He was a kind-hearted, practically unblemished shinobi, and in their profession, that was quite hard to come by, if not impossible. Kakashi also noticed that Iruka was nice to literally everyone. Even Tora, the actual Satan cat. Kakashi hoped that one day, Iruka would give him the honor of being the someone who makes him happy.

He just wanted to make Iruka happy, to make him forget everything that was going wrong in life, for even just a minute. How, you may ask? Why, simple! Just wing it, and be cool like he always was. Then he could actually get a conversation, and steer it in a way that hopefully, would get something helpful in his quest to acquire the chunin's heart. Easier said than done. Especially since it was Kakashi.

 

* * *

 

"Uh, Kakashi-san? What are you doing at my window? Is there something you need?" Iruka inquired, already dreading something bad happened to Naruto or his team.

"Maa, Iruka-kun, do you want to go cactus seeing?" Kakashi asked, already kicking himself in the head. Cactus seeing?! What in the nine hells was that?! Unbeknownst to him, Iruka was already asking that same question.

"Er, cactus seeing? What is that, if I may ask?"

"Uh, I meant garden walking. That is, if your not busy?" Kakashi really wanted to just lightly stab himself. His plan was not going the way he intended it to.

"Er, garden walking? Um, sure, that sounds lovely. When would you be free?" Nevermind, his plan was working perfectly!

"Anytime! Now, even!" There he went again.

"Uh, Kakashi-san, it's currently nine at night."

"Yes! Of course! I knew that... Would you be free on Saturday? Afterwards, we can go grab something to eat."

Sure! Sounds lovely! Er, is that all?" Iruka asked, unsure if there was going to be more to the conversation.

Yep! Have a nice day-uh, night, yeah." And with that farewell, Kakashi spun around and hopped off the balcony he was crouched on. Iruka looked on in mute shock as Kakashi Hatake, Copy-nin Kakashi, jumped into a tree, landing face first in a pile of leaves still attached to the branch. Deciding to close his window and get some sleep, he heard a faint "I'm fine!" from Kakashi's general direction. "Jonin.." Iruka mumbled, before getting ready for bed. Even if it was two hours earlier than normal.

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, that could have gone so much better, but I'm pretty pleased about how it went." Kakashi mused to the table as he recounted the story of "asking Iruka out". The other jonin, clearly not seeing how well the interaction went, just laughed at him.

"God, Kakashi! You have got to be the most ignorant fuck I know when it comes to asking people out! Obviously, Iruka is occupying the top spot, but you have the second spot on my list!" Anko laughed, before taking a drink.

Kurenai smiled before saying, "Kakashi, I know you meant well, but now Iruka's just going to look at you in pity. Regardless of what Anko so eloquently said, Iruka does in fact know about the intricacies of asking someone out. Work on that a bit more, and you'll be fine."

Asuma smirked and said, "Kakashi, even I was better when I asked Kurenai on a date, step up your game."

Genma, who had finally returned from getting more drinks, laughed. "Hatake has no game, as the story about what happened today clearly shows!" Kakashi pouted behind his mask. "You guy aren't helping!" All four jonin snorted in unison. "We're not supposed to help you, you idiot! We're supposed to laugh at you and make you become better at whatever you're currently failing at, which, in this case, is asking Iruka out on a date like a normal person." Anko helpfully supplied, before downing a drink.

Kakashi pouted some more before getting up. "Thanks for the advice you guys gave, really helpful," he said sarcastically. "It really makes me feel better." Genma winked. "No problem! Now, go get ready for your date on Saturday. Heard those cacti are in full bloom this week!" Rolling his eyes, Kakashi left the bar and started to head home, but not without the last word.

"At least I actually HAVE a date this weekend, unlike you Genma."

And with that, Kakashi left.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. hnnnng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be deleted later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on every individual story of mine

Ok, here's the tea: I will not be able to update practically any of my stories consistently from now (mid August) until about late November or early December. The reason is due to Marching Band and school starting again. I wasn't able to work on any stories last week because I was working on 4-H Fair things. I also haven't really been able to write much because of a writing block. This break will hopefully de-stress me and allow me to return back to writing. Thank you all for staying and supporting me. I might update some stories during that time, along with writing drabbles in Blank Slate.

 

Individual Update: I have a half-completed draft for this story. The story is only going to be 2 chapters long, so once I finish the chapter the story will be done. (That is, unless y'all would like for me to write a sequel.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General statement: 1st  
> Individual update: 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, idk, I wrote this at like, midnight, I don't even know anymore. I'm very sick, so 2 things: I will update my actual story, but, not to a length I actually like, and i feel high as fuck, so this piece is probably not gonna make any sense. My dumb ass just wants to get something done while i'm sick, so I guess this is it. Words don't look like they mean anything anymore. Update: Yeah, i'm sick, so yeah, updates, uh, not really happening. But imma try and get back into the swing of things.


End file.
